The Fate of the Worlds are Now in Your Hands
by sparksthemon
Summary: OC fic plus former Digidestined sometime later in. Summary: The Digital World is in danger again, and it needs a new group of Digidestined to save them.Who are they going to be and are they enough to stop the inevitable, or will all they have to gather up all the former Digidestined to defeat the impending doom?
1. Enter Benji

Hi everyone out there, this is my first fic that I started writing a while back. I finally decided on actually making an account and posting it. It's not completed, so I'm not going to post it all at once. It's gonna be pretty long and have quite a bit of chapters, and maybe I'll split it in to sequels, I don't know, but hopefully I'll be able to finish this without losing interest. Oh, and I'm not to sure about the title, I might change it later xP All right, onto the story!

Summary: The Digital World is in danger again, and it needs a new group of Digidestined to save them. Who are they going to be and are they enough to stop the inevitable, or will all they have to gather up all the former Digidestined to defeat the impending doom?

Disclaimer: The only things I own are my own OCs, and the story line. I do not own Digimon, or the characters, or any of the mysterious evil Digimon roaming Earth and the Digital World. I wouldn't bother owning them anyways, they'd probably just eat me.

PS: Oh, and I'll be putting each characters info in the beginning of the chapter after they appear. And some of the digivolution lines aren't correct, I made up my own digivolution lines from the existing Digimon, so if a Digimon digivolves to something that it's not in its line, it's supposed to be like that. All right, let's get this show on the road!

Regular Text is well, regular

_Thoughts are italicized_

* * *

Chapter 1: Enter Benji

Sunlight streamed though the curtains, slowly waking a human-sized lump under the covers of a bed. Benjirou "Benji" Himura groaned, rubbing his eyes briskly to rid them of sleep. Yawning, he streched his arms above his head, listening to the sounds of morning traffic outside his window, and... snoring? He looked down, startled, then smiled softly at a small orange ball of fluff, peacefully dozing on his pillow. Gently picking up the tiny fire-colored creature, last nights memories came rushing back.

*** Flashback ***

Benji's dark blue sneakers squelched annoyingly though the park as he looked for shelter from the sudden downpour. _Why is it raining? It's summer!_ he thought as he grumpily trudged though the drenching rain, flipping the hood of his maroon jacket up over his head in a futile attempt to shield out the rain. Already sopping wet, he checked his watch, watching as it flashed 4:38 pm. He sighed, once again looking around for shelter. Spying a barely noticible cave a little off to the side, he ran towards it, hope pounding in his chest. _This was definitely not here before, _he thought, but nonetheless grinning when the opening came into veiw and looked fairly inviting, after being in the rain for so long.

As he ducked into the cave mouth, Benji realized the inside of the cave was glowing with a comforting scarlet glow. It wasn't a chilling, bloody color; more of an almost firey hue. In fact, the feeling warmed his cold, wet body to the center of his shaking, shivering bones. He quickly warmed up, as if he was sitting near a blazing fire. Rubbing his hands together, a flash of orange caught his eye. As he crept closer, Benji noticed the homey light was eminating from a large egg-shaped object sitting on a pedestal made of rock that rose up to Benji's hip level. The glow seemed to be radiating off the egg in waves, a strange pulsing feeling filling him with a sudden surge of courage.

Reaching our with a slightly shaking hand, Benji lightly touched the tip with his finger. Immediately, the light grew ever so much brighter, almost blinding him. Gritting his teeth and squinting, he placed both hands on it, feeling the energy humming almost happily as it flowed thoughout his whole body, mind, and soul. The egg, um _thing_ suddenly became as light as a feather, almost causing Benji to drop it. But the moment it detached itself from the rock, the bright light enfulged him, filling the already bright cave with a searing firey glow. The egg burst into flames, causing Benji to flinch, almost dropping it again. As the flames washed over his hands, he discovered the heat had no affect on him, just a warm feeling that flickered around his hands.

Looking down, he gasped in shock, seeing the egg had disappeared, a small orange creature nestled in its place. The strange-looking animal slowly opened his emerald-green eyes and yawned cutely, peering at Benji for a bit before breaking out into a smile, hopping up and down, still in Benji's cupped palms. "Hi Benji! What took you so long?"

* * *

Annd... that's it for this chapter! Yay for cliffhangers! Well, hope you read my fic and r&r :) Thanks and cya soon!


	2. Enter Fufumon

err... I'm just gonna copy and paste the beginning part cause I'm too lazy to write something new each time .

Hi everyone out there, this is my first fic that I started writing a while back. I finally decided on actually making an account and posting it. It's not completed, so I'm not going to post it all at once. It's gonna be pretty long and have quite a bit of chapters, and maybe I'll split it in to sequels, I don't know, but hopefully I'll be able to finish this without losing interest. Oh, and I'm not to sure about the title, I might change it later xP All right, onto the story!

Summary: The Digital World is in danger again, and it needs a new group of Digidestined to save them. Who are they going to be and are they enough to stop the inevitable, or will all they have to gather up all the former Digidestined to defeat the impending doom?

Disclaimer: The only things I own are my own OCs, and the story line. I do not own Digimon, or the characters, or any of the mysterious evil Digimon roaming Earth and the Digital World. I wouldn't bother owning them anyways, they'd probably just eat me.

PS: Since Benji has been introduced, let's show his info:

1. Benjirou "Benji" Himura

-Gender: Male

-Appearance:

-Red hoodie w/ white drawstrings

-Dark blue sneakers

As more is discovered, more info will be posted about the characters.

Regular Text is well, regular

_Thoughts are italicized_

* * *

Chapter 2: Enter Fufumon

"Hi Benji! What took you so long?" the small creature peeped, grinning widely at the shocked human. _Whaa...?_ "How do you know my name? Who are you? How can you talk?" he blurted out, still not believing what was happening at that moment. "I've been waiting for you forever, I'd thought you'd never come! I'm Fufumon, but you can call me Fufumon!" he giggled, rising up from Benji's hands and floating over to his side. Benji studied him curiously. Fufumon looked like a little golden-orange raindrop with a tiny scarlet horn on his head. "How can you fly?" he asked. "Silly Benji! I'm so light that I just float around!" he replied, looking at Benji with a cute questioning look on his face. _Hmm... I guress that makes sense_ Benji thought to himself, slowly figuring out that this is for real, not just a dream.

Suddenly, a flash of orange caught his eye and he saw Fufumon looking at him again, a confused look spreading across his face. "Hey! What happened? You stopped listening to me!" he pouted. "Sorry what did you say?" Benji asked. "I said, you should put you're pendant on before you lose it, like I'm guessing you would," Fufumon smirked. Looking down at his still cupped hands, he saw a silver metal disk hanging from a thin chain. The disk itself had an engraving carved into it. It looked like a sun with a strange symbol seemingly stamped in the center. "What is it?" Benji asked, feeling like a kindergartner on his first day in school. "It's your fire crest! The symbol is a hybrid between the crest of courage and the elemental symbol of fire," Fufumon stated. _Fire huh? I think i can handle this._ With that, he took both ends of the chain and clasped it around his neck. "Alright, now what?"

"Well, do you have your Digivice?" Fufumon asked thoughtfully, trying to figure out what else there was for Benji to learn. "My what?" Benji asked again, feeling dumber by the minute, not knowing anything this Digimon was asking him. Right then, his pocket started glowing with the same light that came from Fufumon's Digiegg. _Huh?_ Benji slipped his hand into his sweatshirt pocket and pulled out a handheld toy-looking object. it was an ovular device that was red in the center with orange grips. The screen lit up, an eerie voice calling out, "Benjirou Himura, the fate of the worlds are in your hands". _Ok then..._ Benji looked back at the... what were they called? Oh yeah, Digimon, and sighed. "So I guess you're gonna be my partner to fulfill my "fate"?" he asked, putting finger quotes around the word "fate". "You got it!" Fufumon responded cheerfully. "But how? You're barely bigger than a teacup!" Benji cried, throwing his hand in the air exasperatedly, the stress of this situation crashing down on him all at once. "Oh don't you worry, there's lots to learn about Digimon, like how a small In-Training like me can grow into a Mega that's taller than a skyscraper, and much stronger too!" Fufumon said in a mysterious knowing voice, his smile growing wider.

_In-Training? Mega? What's he talking about?_ Benji thought, but was interrupted by the sound of Fufumon talking. "But enough of this chitchat, it's getting bright outside. Can we go home now? I'm tired" Benji glanced toward the cave opening to see that it had indeed stopped raining and the sun was shining brightly. "Alright, let's go," he sighed, stepping out into the open, shading his eyes to scan the area. "Fufumon, you'd better let me hold you, or else people are gonna freak," Benji whispered, gently pulling hid Digimon partner back into his arms. Fufumon, tired out from the day's events, immediately snuggled into his hands and promptly fell asleep. Benji gazed at the sleeping Digimon, then started his long journey home, watching the burning summer sun quickly dry up any remaining puddles left from the mysterious rain, making it look like nothing happened.

* * *

All right, no cliffhanger this time, but I'm probably not going to post anymore for a while, at least not until I get a couple of reviews to see how my writing style is. So if you want some more, r&r please! Thanks!

sparksthemon


End file.
